In a toilet bowl flushing sequence water is dumped into the toilet bowl from a storage tank through a conventional flush valve. A float valve system having a water level responsive valve immediately begins to supply water to the storage tank to continue the flushing sequence until all waste material is cleared and the toilet bowl is partially filled, providing a gas tight seal. As the float valve begins to fill the tank, the flush valve closes, stopping the flow of the water to the bowl. If the tank fills too quickly the flush valve may close before there is sufficient water in the bowl to form a gas tight seal. If the flow is too slow all the waste material may not be cleared from the bowl. The problem is compounded by the fact that not all storage tanks and flush bowls have the same capacity.
For this reason, it is known practice to put an adjustable flow restrictor in the float valve system to adjust the refill rate to suit the tank and bowl volumes. These flow restriction valves necessarily increase the cost and complicate the construction of the float valve system. Further, they are not fixed and can be misadjusted by a user to present a health hazard. The user might, for example, adjust this valve one way or the other thinking it would correct a flushing problem not realizing its purpose. It would be desirable if means could be provided to achieve a predetermined proportional flow which could remain fixed once selected.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a selectable flow proportion means for a float valve.